favsyncfandomcom-20200213-history
Signing up and account settings
Signing up is possible through a Facebook Connect button, for Facebook users. This way no input is required at all; or through the tradional method by filling in a form and activation e-mail. Signing up to FavSync is required to use FavSync. However, it is possible to try FavSync without sign up. Flow and cases This section describes the flow and all the possible cases and implications. Sign up procedure: 1. Sign up with Facebook Connect - pressing the button will pop-up a window with a request to allow FavSync to connect through the user's Facebook account. Since no input from the user side is required at all, after that the user immideately proceeds to FavSync page. User will be able to login as long as he/she logged in to Facebook. No special password will be created for FavSync. 2. Sign up with a sign up form - pressing the sign up button will bring the user to the sign up form. After submitting the details, an activation e-mail will be sent on the e-mail address specified by the user. The user must activate his/her account, only then he/her can login with the specified username and password. In case the e-mail was not activated within 24 hours, the user must sign up again and receive a new activation e-mail. 3. Try before sign up option - pressing the Try before sign up ''option will login to FavSync with a demo user. The user can use all the regular functions, but all the changes will not be saved. '''Tutorials:' 4. After signing up an interactive Basic tutorial will pop-up. It will guide the user through all the basic functions, such as adding, moving, editing, deleting links, categories and tabs. The tutorial is not a plain text, but a set of instructions that the user must follow to move to the next step. 5. After the Basic tutorial, the user can take the Sharing tutorial, which will guide him/her through the sharing functions. Both of the tutorials can be skipped and can be taken manually at any time. Starting point: 6. Starting point is the standard set of links that appears on user's FavSync page, right after signing up. These links are predefined by FavSync. There are no fixed links or categories in the starting point, therefore they can all be modified or removed. 7. A notification will appear in the notifications bar to explain the purpose of notifications. Account settings: 8. In the account settings screen you can change your personal data, choose timezone and change your password. Note that timezone and country are automatically detected and selected for users convinience. However, sometimes it's not accurate, therefore it's better to check that it's correct after sign up. Forgotten password: 9. The forgot password button will send the existing password (not reset the existing password) to the specified e-mail at sign up. Only users that didn't sign up with Facebook Connect can use the Forgot password option. Upcoming improvements The following updates and improvements are planned to be developed: 1. Merging Facebook account with a regular account - if the user registered with a regular sign up form he/she will need to login with username and password. In case the user would like to login through the Facebook Connect button, it will be possible to merge both accounts into one and login both ways. 2. Different starting point per country - currently any user from any country, will have the same links as a starting point. We would like to localize it, this way the user will get more relevant and personalized links as a starting point.